fulcrumofevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack's current character sheet
Jack Carlson Races: Fulcrum of Evolution Level 7 (48%) The only things you know about this race are what can be extrapolated from what's contained here. XP Gain: Touching, exchanging fluids with, and impregnating individual women, with additional bonuses for new Races and isolated genepools or truly exceptional women. Little Black Book Touched Exceptional Women: Lorraine Auffrey ''' Amanda Martin Racial Groups: Elf Nymph Human Animalia Aquatic Dwarf Orc Ogre Races: Human Cloud Nymph Cecaelia Doom Driven Elf Dwarf Flame Ogress Elemental Groups: Air Water Fire Racial Aspects: Fate Individual Women: Abigail Montgomery Kourtney Wright Michelle Darlington Alex Purcell Sam Smith Bed: Virgin Bred: It's because I know I couldn't afford kids, not because I can't, ok. Open Slot (Limited:Fulcrum of Evolution-Copy&Enhance) Classes: Worker Level 4 (30%) Student Level 8 (18%) Orator Level 1 (0%) Visual diagram of Jack's Build Traits: Physical Traits: Constitution 28 Reinforces the toughness of every part of your body including your ability to withstand toxins and disease(Doesn't speed their metabolization or increase resistance from infection) as well. To a reduced extent: Also reduces the effectiveness of many exotic affects on you, if those primarily manifest physically. To a largely reduced extent: Also increases stamina, as your body takes less damage from what you put it through. To an incredibly reduced extent: Increases the inertia your body produces by motion. This effect is almost nonexistent without supporting Traits. At your current level: You are immune to most melee weapons used by a wielder lacking relevant Skills and Traits. You are resistant to sidearm shots to the torso, while you're not bulletproof they're unlikely to penetrate your abdominal muscles unless fired at point blank range. Rifles...the people behind you will be fine. Endurance 16 Speeds your physical recovery in essentially every respect, including your physical need for sleep and recovery from toxins and disease. To a reduced extent: Increases your resistance to all sorts of toxins and disease To a largely reduced extent: Increases your morale and perseverance in the face of unfavorable odds. At your current level: that 24 bug is more of an 6 hour bug, if you catch it in the first place. You may not be fast, but as long you're hydrated you'll finish that marathon. Eventually. You wake up after four and a half hours ready to take on the world. Mental Traits: Focus 22 Increases your ability to pay attention to boring events if you abstractly believe them to be important as well as the amount of thinking you can do in a given period of time. To a reduced extent: Increases mental and spiritual resilience as well as morale. To a largely reduced extent: Speeds ability to recover from mental and emotional trauma, To an incredibly reduced extent: Actions for which you possess a Skill require less active thought to perform At your current level: The amount of attention you can pay any subject has little to do with how engaging you find it, and mostly with how important you hold it to be. It would take spending longer in a tree stand than your body could handle waiting on the perfect shot before you remembered what boredom was like. You think more quickly than normal, and in moments of dire importance your thought process speeds even more. You are unshakable from all but the greatest insults and traumas. You wake up after four hours without a cloud in your mind. Unspent Universal Traits: 14 Skills: Fulcrum of Evolution: Wrestling level 1 (0%) You can more effectively disable, immobilize, and move humanoids as you would wish while both parties are unarmed. Reduced effect against individuals who lack the standard “Two limbs low, Two limbs high, thing on top” body plan, to an amount proportionate with their departure from it. Significantly reduced effect while the other party is armed, though this smaller bonus will affect attempts to disarm. Worker: OSHA Compliance Level 2 (0%) Primarily an awareness class skill which enables you to identify risks to life, limb, and ongoing productivity at a worksite. At reduced effectiveness, it will increase the chances that you can act quickly in the event of a workplace accident. At largely reduced effectiveness, it increases your ability to offer relevant and convincing testimony in the aftermath of such events. Scheduling Level 3(30%) When you make a plan on how to divide your most precious resource: the span of your life, you have an increased ability to remember the plan and carry it to completion. This will result in slightly better results for all activities which you plan out in advance. Student: Research Level 3 (39%) You pull useful information from books faster, and if you remember a fact learned from a book, you remember where you learned it. You have an intuition for where you can find followup information for something you’ve read, especially if it’s a book nearby. Open Mindedness level 6(27%) Reduces xp penalties from your own beliefs and attitudes towards the source. I.E. If you believe your Teacher to be a damned fool or a stupid bimbo, you’ll get more xp from their Lectures than a normal student with those beliefs would. Reduces xp penalties from all sources to a largely reduced extent. Note-Taking Level 4(93%) When information has been presented to you in the form of a Lecture from a Teacher, you have the ability to more succinctly and accurately record that information. If you do so, you gain increased experience from the material covered as well from any Study sessions which cover that material, This secondary benefit is extended to other Students in cooperative group [Study']' Study Level 1(42%) Any time you devote both time and effort to an academic pursuit such efforts produce additional XP. This effect is much more pronounced and applies to a more broad variety of subjects when you are reinforcing material presented to you in a Lecture by a Teacher or in a book written by a Teacher. Orator: Rhetoric Level 1(38%) You gain a small passive buff to all spiritual offense, spiritual defense, and spiritual perception. This effect is most pronounced through the written word or in the form or rehearsed or formalized speech and when you have an ample amount of time to consider the relevant arguments. Perks: Fulcrum of Evolution Perfect Mate:Your sweat, saliva, and semen contain pheromones which gradually build up in females exposed to them, engendering an improved disposition towards you. Women who are currently carrying or nursing your child have a constant max-level exposure to these pheromones. Student of Lewds: Gain increased XP when Studying alongside someone with a matching entry in “The Little Black Book”. They gain the same effect at reduced effectiveness. Both effects scale with the tier (Touched, Bed, Bred) of their entry. Evolves as though it was a Student-only Perk. Does not affect Student Evolution.' Worker On The Clock: You may take a penalty to Focus to apply a buff to Endurance of half that amount, rounding up. If you do not have Focus unlocked, apply a simple +2 Endurance in exchange for the monotonous catatonia of one doing a job he knows too well and loves too little. Student Class Clown: Whenever Studying in a group of other Students or taking instruction from a Teacher in the presence of other Students you gain a bonus or penalty to all XP gain which increases with the average positive or negative disposition of all Students in close proximity to you. General Perks I’m here if you need to talk- While in a conversation with someone, they are more likely to interpret any breathing, involuntary vocal outbursts, or interjections you make as a result of boredom, consternation, surprise, confusion, exasperation, pity, or disapproval as instead being a thoughtful expression of sympathy. Additionally, your resting facial expression or any facial expression you make as a result of the above listed emotions is more likely to be interpreted as that of someone thoughtfully and patiently listening to something they care about to the extent that the person looking at you would like you to care Category:Characters